A Black Tiger Harry Potter
by CouldNotThinkOfAName
Summary: A black tiger Harry Potter Xiaolin Showdown challenge. Story is on hiatus.
1. The Challenge

Hhheeeeellllooooo!

I have a challenge for you!

I've noticed many fanfics about Harry's animagus form. He's been a wolf, a kitten, and cat, a lion, a puppy and a dog.

So here's my challenge: A Harry Potter Xiaolin Showdown crossover.

And here are my rules:

1) The twins must live, no bashing on the forever awe-inspiring twins!

2) Harry must join Chase Young, any reason good enough for me.

3) Harry's animagus is a black tiger.

4) I would prefer a yaoi pair, mainly ChaseXHarry, but not necessary.

All my other CNTOAN writers are asked to try my challenge!

Post it yourself or send to me to post here! It'll be a chapter!

For an idea of a black tiger search 'melanistic' or 'pseudo-melanism' tigers.


	2. What do you think?

'I can't believe them,' Harry thought, trudging though dense forest, in a region unknown to him. 'I was just some tool, a pawn! I should have just let old moldy wart take over,' Harry paused, and tried to catch his breath.

At the moment Harry James Potter was running from the one place he thought was home, the one place that he thought he wasn't different, Harry scoffed, 'Yeah right, survived two bloody killing curses, a damn basilisk, I can talk to snakes,' he sunk down, leaning on a nearby tree, 'I'll always be different,...a freak,"he muttered the last part out loud. Harry looked around, he was in deep, it would be hard for a human to continue. 'Good thing, Sirius taught me,' Harry's eyes strung for a moment, 'don't think about it,' he slowly changed forms, from the tiny feminine teenager into a tiger, once finished Harry shook his body and stretched.

'Even as an animal,' Harry growled, his strips were thicker than most tigers and instead of orange fur, it was dark grey, with the usually white undertones. Stretching a bit more and yawning, he continued on his way, just 15 minutes away from the xiaolin monks and Jack Spicer, who were trying to locate the newest shen gong wu; the Danger Sneaker, a wu that would alert its wearer of danger.

"I FOUND IT!" Jack yelled out like the idiot he was, "TAKE THAT XIAOLIN LOSER! HAHAHA!" he laughed out, just before tripping on nothing , losing his grip on the wu, and starting a brawl xiaolin monks against Jack and his bots (more like monks verses bots), and this was the scene Harry was greeted with, teens fighting bots, with a little dragon cheering on the teens. Cocking his head to the side, Harry, unnoticed, made his way to Dojo, who was yelling out attacks, and softly growled out a question.

"They're fighting for the Danger Sneaker," Dojo said, not paying any attention to the fact he had just answered a tiger, who in turn softly growled another question, "the sneakers alert its wearer of danger, that's why, Omi on your left, your left!" another soft growl, "they're red with yellow flames on the tip and black soles," another soft growl, "Yeah sure no problem, Kimiko behind you!" Harry than scanned the area, and thanks to his improved tiger vision, he spotted the wu, right behind Jack Spicer, making his way over to the wu, and when he got close enough to bit into the wu...

* * *

><p>Go ahead hate me, but I'm ending it here. I look forward to your flames, and yahda yahda yahda. I can't decided to have anyone finally notice Harry and challenge him to a showdown, or not. I would like some input, so don't be shy.<p>

I know it's short.

And the Danger Sneakers are from the training card game


	3. UhLater!

Bit into the wu, and slowly made his way, away from the teens and robots, 'That was easy then I thought,' Harry thought, continuing on his way. Back with the teens and the bots, Dojo had suddenly yelled out " THE WU'S ON THE MOVE!"

"What!?"

"I did not know the Danger Sneakers could move," Omi said tilting his oversized, yellow head.

"It doesn't someone else took them!" Dojo yelled, "Come on we gotta find it!" he slither up Clay's body (that sounds so wrong) and onto his shoulder, "get moving Cowboy!"

As the monks quickly made plans to regain the wu, the bots watched a panicking Jack run in circles, crying who could have taken the wu.

"Um, sir?"

"What is it Jackbot 31ADR5H7?" Jack asked, and thankfully stopped running.

"The wu was taken by a smaller than average tiger, a pseudo-melinism tiger or a black tiger commonly known," the bot informed.

"How do you know that?" Omi asked, popping out from behind the bot. As the bot explained that Jack had programmed all his bot to receive wireless internet and all the other things I doubt I could make sense of, Jack cut angrily.

"Then why didn't you stop it!" Jack screech.

"We were ordered to fight them Xiaolin losers, while sir relocated the wu." Jack's face palmed and sighed.

"Whatever."

"Damn it, if a tiger took it then Chase has the wu," Raimundo cursed, kicking a nearby stone, hitting a bot on the back of the head.

"I don't remember seeing any 'black' tigers at Chase's lair," Jack thought out loud.

"I don't recall seeing any either," Dojo said scratching his head, "all his tigers were orange," he remembered, as Jack lift the chest piece on the one bot that spoke up earlier, were a T.V. screen was located, "Hey what are you doing?"

"None ya'," Jack said, "JACKBOTS! HUNDLE!" he yelled out as pressed a button on a remote that pretty much came out of nowhere, and was soon covered by said bots..."THAT NOT A BLACK TIGER IT'S GREY! JACKBOTS FIND THE TIGER!"

* * *

><p>Back with Harry, who had somehow found a small village, he changed back when the village came into sight, and when he was sure no one had noticed (Which we all know means someone did)and entered the village, 'I guess I should try to blend in,' he thought, walking through the streets, getting looks, thanks to his wizard from war outfit. He soon found a clothing shop, traded three galleons for a new somewhat oriented outfit and a pouch for his hidden, shrunken items, and asked the shop owner where he could burn his old clothes (He just finished a war, he was trudging through a dense forest and maybe even went thought the forbidden forest at Hogwarts, his old cloths were rags 'n' shit).<p>

Gone were the torn and raggy wizard robes, and now he wore a black chinese silk, that had magic woven into, much to Harry's surprise (I believe Chinese magic is something all small villages would have), kung fu outfit, long sleeves to hide the fresh bandages (the shop owner's wife knew medicine and had a soft spot for kids), a mandarin collar, and pants, and thanks to Danger Sneakers he didn't have to buy any shoes.

"Have a safe trip," the shop owner and his wife bowed as Harry left.

"Thank you again," Harry bowed back, 'I should get something to eat,' he thought, making his through the street and found a person selling Peach buns, 'Well I do like peaches,' "one please," Harry asked, trading a galleon for the bun, he then continued on his way. Soon he was out of the village, and on the road.

'Wonder where I'll ended up next,' he thought, 'maybe I should become a kung fu apprentice,' he stopped, and laugh, shaking his head, "I've gone crazy."

"Hey you!" Harry looked for the body to the voice, "Up here!" he looked up, 'it's that red hair teen,' "Hey have you seen a black/grey tiger around here?"

"Seeing that I'm alive..." Harry shifted.

"Oh yeah," the teen muttered, "Maybe it was one of Chase's," he flew off, looking at his watch.

Harry sighed, "That was too close," he continued on his way, about two hours later, Harry decided to take a break under a tree.

"Excuse me," Harry looked up, a little yellow boy jumped down, smiling, 'Why does he look familiar?'

"Um...yes?"

"May I have the shen gong wu that you are currently wearing?" 'Shit'

"Yo Omi!" "Where you go little buddy?" "Omi!"

"Over here friends!" Omi yelled, and soon enough, three more familiar teens showed up, 'Bloody hell.' "I have found the shen gong wu!"

"Great Omi, where?" the tanned teen asked.

"They are on this man's feet," Omi pointed at Harry's feet, causing the other teens to notices Harry, "Sir may I have your shoes?"

'They don't really want to cause me harm, but...' "Sorry kid but I sort of need them," Harry said standing up.

"Ah, yes, you do not wish to go bare foot," Omi said, "I am truly sorry, but we really need those shoes."

"Sorry kids, but," Harry noticed the had him surrounded, "the Danger Sneakers, are staying with me."

"How'd you know?" Clay asked.

"Well," Harry scratched the back of his head, "a rather small, green, talking dragon told me."

"Dojo!" Kimiko hissed, glaring at the little dragon perched on Clay's shoulder.

"Hey I didn't tell him a thing!"

"I do look quite a bit different from when first met," Harry chuckled. Omi took a deep breath, and took a fighting stance.

"If you will not hand them to us easily-'It's hand them over easy, Omi'- then we shall fight!" He yelled.

"Um... I don't really want to fight so..." Harry sighed, 'if these kids fight robots, they might fight a tiger, so...' "Later." and with that Harry turned and disappeared with a loud crack.

"Um...what just happened?" Raimundo asked.

* * *

><p>Till next time. Ideas are welcome. And a poll will be set up:<p>

ChaseXHarry

yes

no

which will win?


	4. Sorry not a chapter

Hey people. I think the title of this story needs to change, because honestly 'Black Tiger Harry' I'm not so fond of, but for the life of me I have no idea what to call it. So post it on the reviews or PM.

Sorry no new chapter yet.


End file.
